


Tell The World That I'm Coming Home

by louistyles



Category: Harry Styles - Fandom, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, Louis Tomlinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: And like, Famous Harry, Fluff, Like PURE fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Shit, and, and a happy me, bc why not, crashes an interview ???, fuck everyone, happy tears, i really dont know what to tag, idk but harry cries, louis like, military louis, of course, quitting jobs, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 17:46:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louistyles/pseuds/louistyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's a worldwide musician who really misses his military boyfriend, Louis. </p>
<p>And after nine months, Louis is coming home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell The World That I'm Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first thing ever that i get even close to being ready i'm so excited :D AND, remember, that even tho this little one shot might give out the picture that i dont like liam and that i hate taylor swift, in reality, i love both of them. so, do not get offended by that, i'm not trying to be mean or anything !

Harry sighs and puts on his sunglasses, stepping out of the car with Mark. A few other bodyguard's step beside Harry as he walks towards his own home door. There's paps everywhere. And by everywhere, I mean, every-fucking-where. 

Harry's career and fame has been like this - crazy, impossible, absolutely insane - for the past year. Yes, of course he is famous, he was very famous before this, but now it's just unbelievable.  
It all started the day he decided to come out of the closet; no one knew it would blow up like this.  
It just got worse when he announced he was dating someone. Of course it wasn't a 'someone' to Harry, it was the world's most gorgeous man ever, Louis Tomlinson, who worked as an ensign in the UK Military (Harry didn't think it was the safest career choice in the world, but then again, who is he to judge). 

So, as for now, his life has been even more busy than ever before. Concerts, interviews, meeting fans, getting mobbed, calling Louis in the middle of the night because neither of them has the time has been very hard for him. But now, here, walking as fast as he can without getting anyone pushed to the ground, he feels actually happy. Very happy, because, last night, he got a call from Louis, saying he'd be home in two weeks.

Two weeks. They hasn't seen each other since last September, nine months ago. And, let me tell you, nine months without seeing the love of your life is absolutely horrible, dreadful, worse than not seeing your mum for three weeks. And now Harry smiles, because he still remembers the day Louis left, both of them crying at the airport, not wanting to let each other go. And in two weeks, he's gonna have his love back home. 

He ignores the yelling of the paps, hearing a few 'faggot' and 'gay''s there, but also getting an earful of 'the best of luck to you, Mr. Styles''s somewhere. 

"Thank you, Mark, David, I can handle it from here", Harry says once he gets to open the door. Two of the bodyguards nod, pulling the three others with them as they leave. 

Once he gets to the elevator, Harry pulls his ringing phone from his pocket and answers.

"Simon, hi." 

"Hello, Harry." (They've never really called each other 'Mr. Cowell' or 'Mr. Styles', something Simon himself made clear the first day Harry signed with SYCO Entertainment.)

"How are you?" Harry smiles at the question and almost forgets to answer.

"I'm great, thank you. How about yourself?" He's always been polite.

"I'm okay, but I actually had a reason for calling." Harry gets serious, then, and Simon speaks. 

"So, remember that you have the phone interview with BBC Radio 1 tomorrow morning, and after that you have three days off, since the rumours of Louis getting back home are now getting even wilder, so," then he takes a break from talking so fast, before continuing,  
"GMA wanted to have their interview before you lock your doors and windows to get close with the army boy. That okay?" 

Harry has to roll the information twice around his head, before blushing, and getting out a  
"oh." Before he has the chance to speak again, Simon is rambling on.

"Of course we can tell them that's not okay, if you want to rest, but that'd mean that you'd have to get up to do an interview the day after uniting with Louis, so I thought -"

"Simon. It's okay. Perfectly fine", Harry says, opening his door and kicking his shoes off. He takes one glance to the clock on his desk and mutters a 'shit' before going to his bedroom and getting his MacBook out. He doesn't focus on what's Simon's saying, hearing words like 'good' and 'perfect' and maybe a 'have a nice evening then, sorry for interrupting', before he has Skype open and Louis' flashing smile is a little bit blurry, but still there, on his laptop screen. Harry's phone drops to the pillow next to him as he smiles wider than during this whole day.

"Hi", he says and Louis laughs.

"Hi." For a few seconds, they just watch each other, and then Harry's feeling watering in his eyes.

"Styles, are you crying?" Harry shakes his head. He's not wiping tears from his eyes, he's not. 

"I'm just so happy to see you, I guess." 

"What are you talking about, we saw each other the day before yesterday", Louis laughs and then immediately waves his hand around.

"I'm just joking, love, I'm happy to see you too. I'd just want it to be properly this time." 

Harry sniffles a bit before looking Louis straight in the eye and he says:

"But in two weeks it is going to be proper, you know." 

Louis smiles fondly at him behind the camera, before wiping his hand through his face.

"Don't make me cry, you twat." 

They talk for a few minutes, just casually telling what's been happening, since Louis is now in the middle of nowhere and doesn't know shit about Harry's days who's in LA at the moment. 

"So, how's it been for you? Any better?" Harry asks, because lately, Louis hasn't been enjoying his job the way he used to. 

"Nah, I don't really know. Payne's still an arse and I really wanna beat up that Sykes kid, but, he's like, y'know, a fucking major and that'd really get me kicked out, not that I'd care that much, but, still-"

"Lou", Harry interrupts when the older boy starts rambling and seems like he's about to pass out.

"You really don't like it there?" 

Louis sighs.

"Nine fucking months with these dumbasses, you know. Not easy. Same as putting you and Taylor Swift in the same room after you've gotten her pregnant and not getting out until she has your babies." 

Harry doesn't cringe at that, but he gets the point. Louis does definitely not like it there. 

"Think about the bright side, baby, you're gonna be here in two weeks. Two weeks", Harry smiles and that gets a little smile appear on the other man's face, too. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Harry sees Louis glance at the clock, and then his eyes go wide.

"Shit, Haz, my time is running out. Fuck", he says sadly and Harry nods. It's sad that his boyfriend only has so less time every time they talk, but, at least they get to talk, so that's at least something, right? 

"I love you, you know that, right?" Harry whispers, and Louis looks really sad.

"I love you too, silly. Hey, two weeks, okay? Two weeks, baby." 

And Harry's eyes start to water again. He nods, and blows a kiss to the screen, Louis pretending to catch it.

"Bye, Lou."

"Bye, Haz. Two weeks!" Harry hears before the screen goes blank, and Louis' gone. 

But, that night, Harry falls asleep a smile on his face, almost for the first time in nine months. Because, two weeks feels like nothing.

\-------

 

"So, Mr. Styles, there's rumours going around that your lover might be getting back in a few days?" Harry hears Nick Grimshaw ask through the line, which is funny, because in reality, they're best friends. Seriously (even if Nick doesn't like Louis). But, during interviews, they have to act normal, and that is really weird for both of them. 

He laughs, and then answers.

"Yeah, in thirteen days, actually. I'm really looking forward to it."

"Ah, that is wonderful. And what are you gonna do when he gets here? Has he been to America before?" 

Harry's quite comfortable, because these are things that Nick would normally ask him.

"Uhm, no. He hasn't. At least that's what he told me." There's a few seconds when Harry lets the radio presenter laugh and say something to people off set, and then he continues.

"I'm pretty happy that my American leg of the tour ended here, it's just nice to relax for a bit, you know." And then Nick laughs, and Harry wonders what he said wrong. 

"I don't think you have time for relaxing, mate." 

Harry rolls his eyes.

 

\-------

 

Harry's a little bit calmer when the interview with Good Morning America rolls around. Except that no one told him this would be live, in front of an audience, and it's getting streamed to hundreds and thousands of fans around the world, and he feels a bit nervous. Not that this is his first interview like this, no. But the feeling of doing this alone doesn't help the nerves. 

He's in the middle of getting his make up done when a blonde woman bursts in. 

"Mr. Styles, we're in a hurry. I'm sorry, but you have to go on now", she says and ushers Harry up and to the backstage. 

So many people. He doesn't know why he's this nervous. He's played concerts to crowds twenty times bigger than this. Fifty times bigger than this. This is nothing compared to his concerts. But still, he doesn't want to fuck up. Live.

He walks up to the stage, and feels a bit better. There's hundreds of girls screaming, a few boys too. It's amazing. He shakes hands with the interviewer, but thinks it's a bit awkward, so he hugs her. 

"Mr. Styles, good to see you, I'm Cynthia McFadden, please, take a seat." Harry smiles and tugs his hairband a little, before sitting down.

"Please, you can call me Harry. Nice being here." 

Cynthia is about to say something, but decides not to, since the crowd is still going on pretty wild. After they've calmed down, she asks, gesturing to the crowd, 

"So, is it always like this?" At that, Harry blushes and laughs. Then shrugs awkwardly. 

"I actually don't know. I'd say it's more like, better every day. Everytime I'm almost used to it, it just grows and blows my mind. It's sometimes annoying, how I still can't wrap my head around these things, after all these years, you know." He laughs, and she just smiles sympathetically. 

"So, what else? Happy that the tour is finally over? Sad about it? Do you have time off now?" 

Harry thinks about what she said before answering.

"Yes, yes, and yes. I am happy that the tour is over, but I might be a bit more sad. It was the best ever, I can tell you that. People in America are amazing, and I couldn't have asked for better crowds." The crowd goes wild at that, and Harry lets them scream a bit before going on.

"And yes, I do have some time off, now, actually." And anyone would be blind if they didn't see the huge grin on Harry's face.

"Yeah? I heard this thing, about your boyfriend, Louis? Where is he?" 

He puts his head down, trying to hide his smile, and when he lifts is back up, he feels like crying.

"Yeah, uhm, he's not here. He still has duties to do, but like, he's coming home in nine days. So, that's amazing. I really miss him." The crowd lets out a little 'aww' and Cynthia smiles again.

"Yeah? Nine days, huh? That's so soon! I'm happy for you guys." Harry smiles and thanks her, adding,

"yeah, I'm, like, after nine months, it's pretty weird to, you know, like, get used to the fact that you get to wake up next to them, see their face in person and not through a laptop screen. Just to know that this is actually happening, it's a bit overwhelming, and..." he cuts himself off here though, feeling his cheeks redden again.

"I'm sorry, that might've been too much." He puts his head down, and Cynthia looks off camera, before nodding. 

"Okay, Harry. What would you say if I told you we've got a surprise for you?" Harry lifts his head up.

"A surprise? What kind of surprise?" Cynthia laughs loudly, and he thinks it's a bit annoying.

"Well, that wouldn't be a surprise if I told you, now would it?" 

And before Harry can register anything that's happening around him, someone yells 'bring him in!' and then all he hears is music.

Harry recognises the song as 'Coming Home' by Diddy, but then it all goes blank.

He hears nothing. The whole world just blacks out on him. Behind Cynthia (and her giant red leather chair), there's Louis.

Louis.

Louis' there.

Harry doesn't know how to react, doesn't control his body or his mind. The tears are flowing before he goes to stand up, his head is spinning from everything. This is too much. Too much. Louis smiles at him from where he is, still in his uniform, and once Harry is sure his legs can carry him enough, he's running. 

He doesn't hear a thing. Nothing. He doesn't see anything beside Louis. Fucking Louis. His legs are moving faster than ever, he's crying, shaking his head. This is not happening. This was not supposed to happen in nine days. He thought he still had time to prepare. 

Before he knows it, Louis is lunging at him, crushing Harry, knotting his legs behind his back. They're both crying, Harry knows that for sure, because they're both shaking violently. He thinks he can't hold up Louis much longer, so he lets go, but only to tumble down to the ground with his boyfriend. He laughs, still not hearing anything else besides Louis. Louis for fucking sakes. He hugs him, squeezing so tight, burying his head in Louis' shoulder. 

He's home. Home. Louis' home. That's all Harry can think about.  
He feels Louis' fingers comb through his hair, and this, this feels like home.

He doesn't think about the fact that he's on the floor, of some interview, in front of the whole world. That does not cross his mind. His head is just full of Louis. 

"Hi", Louis whispers into Harry's ear and kisses his ear. Harry seems to snap out of this, whatever it is, and he kisses Louis. Hard but soft. With love.  
He kisses him. On the lips, on the nose, on both cheeks, chin, eyelids, everywhere. He just kisses him, and wants to keep going until he dies from not breathing properly. 

"What the fuck", Harry breathes out, still on the floor in Louis' arms, breathing heavily between kisses.

"What the absolute fuck." Louis laughs. All Harry can think about is 'he's laughing, he's here, he's laughing, what the fuck, how did this happen, he's laughing, oh my god, I can't breathe'.  
Seconds go by and a little by little, Harry starts hearing the noises. The crowd. The cheering. The cheering for them. 

"Do you hear that, baby?" Louis asks and looks down at Harry, who smiles through his tears. It also takes Harry about a second to realize that, shit, this is a fucking interview. 

"Shit", he says, before standing up, pulling Louis up, too. The plan kind of fucks up, when he starts crying again.  
"Shh, baby, don't cry. I'm here", Louis says and hugs him tight. Harry sways them from side to side before properly kissing the shorter boy. 

Harry's on fire. He's kissing Louis, kissing him, first time in nine months, nine fucking months, and he's never felt this good. Cynthia says something to the microphone behind them, but he couldn't care less. He's kissing Louis. This is all he ever needs in his life.  
After what feels like forever but still not enough, they pull away. Harry blinks tears from his eyes, before taking a proper look at Louis.

He looks so much older right now. Harry thinks that maybe that makes sense- even though it doesn't- , since he hadn't been there for Louis' birthday. Nine months really is way too long to be apart from your loved one. 

His fingers run over Louis' stubble, and his other hand finds it's way to Louis' hair. It's shorter than Louis wants it to be, but he can't do anything about it, it's still pretty much grown into it's place. 

"You're so beautiful", he whispers. Louis pokes his chest and says:

"And your microphone's on." The crowd laughs, and Harry blushes. Then he covers the microphone with his hand and says to Louis:  
"But you are. And I love you." That gets him a kiss on the cheek, and then Louis is tugging his arm.  
"I think we should join the interviewer." Harry nods, but wants to say 'I think we should go home and fuck so we both can't walk', but maybe it's better if he just keeps his mouth shut.

Louis shakes hands with Cynthia while Harry sits down. Louis is walking towards him, when a second chair is brought by Harry's.  
"No, get rid of that", he laughs and pulls Louis by his waist to sit on his own lap.  
"I'm not letting you go", he says to Louis, who nods and laughs. The people in the crowd are still cheering like mad, and Cynthia coughs awkwardly into her microphone before flashing a huge smile.

"So, that was sweet. I'm so happy you're both happy." Harry nods his head and squeezes Louis, who is now playing with his boyfriend's fingers. 

"So, Louis", she goes on, and Louis has to physically tear his eyes away from Harry.  
"Yeah?" he asks, squeezing Harry's knee.

"I think that a lot of people wants to know, including me, how has the past nine months gone without Harry?" Louis drops his head at that, but Harry doesn't miss the little smirk that's going on there. 

"Well, it's been awful, to say the least. Nine months really is a long time, and I couldn't go for another period like that. Glad I don't have to."

"What do you mean?" Louis is amused that the interviewer is concentrating on him instead of Harry, but he kind of likes the way this is headed.

"Just glad that I don't have to leave my Haz alone on tours ever again. He might not survive." And everyone laughs, but there's still confusion.  
"So, you are saying that you won't be taking part as an ensign next year, then?" Cynthia asks, and Louis shakes his head. 

"No, I actually quit my job."  
Cynthia nods and smiles, and then Harry speaks up.

"You what?" At that, everyone goes silent. Louis turns his head around, and gives his softest smile. 

"Look, babe", he says quietly,  
"we don't have to discuss this here, we'll talk once we get home, alright?" Harry shakes his head, because, what the fuck, Louis quit his job? When? How? Why? 

"Louis -"  
"Shh." 

He then turns back to the interviewer, who looks almost as confused as Harry himself.  
"Okay then, so," she claps her hands and gestures towards Louis.  
"We talked on the phone. And you said you actually had a bigger reason to come by than just surprise him, am I right?" 

Right now, Louis looks smug. And nervous at the same time.  
"Babe? You okay?" Harry asks, and Louis stands up.  
"Yeah, H, listen." 

Harry freezes. He has no idea of what's coming, and right now, Louis is not giving away that many hints.  
"Lou?" Louis nods one more time, before coughing a bit. 

"Okay, here we go. Promise to listen 'til the end, 'kay?"  
Harry nods.

Louis smiles nervously, and then opens his mouth.

"I still remember the day we met, you know.

It was cold, and raining. And when I saw you walking through the college doors, you were soaking wet. But, to me? To me, you were fucking beautiful." 

And again, Harry shuts off all the screams of the audience, just looking up at Louis. What the fuck is going on?

"That was the first time I ever saw you. And, this sounds very cliché, I know, but at that moment, I knew you were something special." He grabs Harry's hand and laughs a little.  
"I had to talk to you then. But, as we all know, this story being told over more times that I myself am comfortable with-" Cynthia laughs,  
"- it took me over three months to finally get my arse dragged to your lunch table and sit next to you and actually talk, have a proper conversation with you." 

"But you were the football captain, Lou, I was a nerdy geek", Harry reminds him, which has a response of Louis shaking his head.  
"Didn't matter, love. I was fucking gone for you." 

Harry has heard this before. He knows how they met, still remembers young little Louis sitting next to him years ago, but still, hearing this story from Louis now, does warm his heart more than anything ever before. 

"I was brave enough to ask you out, although I had made a fool of myself pretty badly, but no matter what, you said yes. And since that day, I haven't stopped thinking about you. About us. After seven and a half years, you're the only one that goes through my mind." 

Harry feels tears in his eyes, again.  
"That's not true, tho", he says smiling.  
"You do think about your mum sometimes." Louis scoffs and bows down to kiss Harry's nose.

"Maybe sometimes", he admits, kissing Harry once again.  
"But, to get to the point", he says smiling now and backs off a few steps. 

"Harry." 

Harry nods.

"Harold Edward Styles." Now Harry laughs, because he really wants to say 'my name's not Harold', but he knows that Louis already knows it.  
"Like I said, after almost eight years, you're the only one I think about. And, that is what I want to be doing for the next eight years. Eighty years, if we're lucky. Think about you. About us. But I think, it's only possible if I get to live with you through the time. So, what I'm suggesting is," 

he gets down on one knee. 

"Will you marry me?" 

Everyone freezes as Louis pulls out a ring from his pocket. No one says a word. Thousands of people, and you could still hear someone drop a pin. 

Harry can't breathe. He seriously can not breathe. Louis just. Louis just asked him to marry him. Louis asked him to marry him in front of thousands of people. Hundreds of thousands, millions even. This is a live show, everyone's watching. Everyone's watching, and Louis just proposed. 

"Yes", he finally whispers. He takes deep breaths, trying to blink the flowing tears away.  
"Yes, fuck, Louis, yes, yeah, of course, yes", he cries and gets up, crashing to Louis. 

Again, the world shuts off. 

They kiss for what feels like forever. Harry wants forever. Forever and always, with Louis. 

"I love you", he whispers over the crowd. 

"I love you so much, Lou." 

"I know, baby, I love you too. So much." They kiss again. 

After they pull off, Louis takes Harry's hand gently and looks him in the eye, as in to ask 'this okay?', and Harry nods. The ring slips into it's place, and it's just. Perfect. Absolutely perfect.  
Harry takes a look at the ring, and it's so beautiful, not very special, no carvings or diamonds, but it's beautiful. Simple. But effective. 

"I love you", Louis says once again, and then Harry registers Cynthia in the background yelling something like 'haven't seen anything like this ever before', 'you heard it here first', 'absolutely amazing', 'let's give 'em a loud applause', 'Louis and Harry everyone', and he smiles. He's so happy. He's never been this happy. Not once in his life. He's engaged, for crying out loud. Engaged to Louis, the love of his life. 

He should sit down before he passes out. Harry reaches to kiss Louis once more before pulling him against his chest and sitting back down to the chair.  
He can't focus on the rest of the interview, though. He's engaged. His fiancé is sitting on his lap. They're engaged. 

Cynthia is congratulating them, and Harry sees some of the girls trying to run to the stage from their seats. This is mad. He just squeezes Louis and laughs. Before he knows it, the interview is over, according to the fact that 'everyone's crazy and there's no point in continuing this, go home darlings', and Harry's walking off stage with his motherfucking fiancé. They're going home.  
He can feel his phone vibrating in his pocket like crazy, getting messages and calls from his friends and family, everyone probably congratulating them, and he feels amazing. Like he just wants to cry every second. 

As they get to their hotel room and Harry lays Louis down on his back, he thinks about the fact that Louis quit his job, 'for them', as he had said in the limo, just so he could attend Harry's tours. He thinks that they don't ever have to be separated again (except for the day before their wedding, but that's a long way to go). He thinks about the days, the years they're going t o spend together, and nothing could feel more perfect than this.


End file.
